


MCYT oneshots (probably mostly DreamNotFound) Requests open!!

by StarSapphire37



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, at least I think that’s what I said when I was writing this, dreamnotfound, haha help, how do tags work, its not gay to kiss the homies goodnight, pls help me, requests open, the quackityxobama one was requested, tommys a bit of an a-hole, what am I doing with my life, why is Bad’s name so hard to spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSapphire37/pseuds/StarSapphire37
Summary: A book that’s cross-posted on Wattpad, might add more of my books later but idk yetYou can request things and I probably won’t deny them unless they’re really weirdI really don't know why I'm making this, I have so many books already but I need to quench my thirst for dreamnotfound fluffIf you're looking for some talent like Heat Waves ((I haven't read it yet, NSFW kinda scares me)), feel free to leave since I'm nothing special like tbhThis is only their online personas because I'm not comfy with shipping real people—Other characters or ships may be mentionedI might take requests but it'll take a while and I apologize for thatPLEASE DONT SHOW THIS TO ANYONE IN THE BOOK, AND IF THEY SAY THAT THESE FANFICS ARENT OK TELL ME AND ILL TAKE IT DOWN IMMEDIATELYLastly, I don't own pics and there will be some swearingWelcome to chaos :D
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Obama, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Zak Ahmed/ Darryl Noveschosch, a little bit of Niki/Wilbur but nothing very major
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

So uhhhh, I'm pretty new to the MCYT community and am not fully caught up on all the Dream SMP or characters, so if anyone could explain that'd be really nice

THESE ARE ONLINE PERSONAS ONLY, SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE WITHOUT CONSENT IS NOT POG

Leave your requests here, and keep in mind I am a human being in school, and it takes a while to get through stuff with my writer's block and stuff

I'll be using AO3 things, so if it's character/character that's a romantic ship and character&character is platonic

SFW requests on,y please, idk how to write anything other than fluff and light angst

I'll take:

Dream X George ((duh, that's the title))

Dream & Sapnap

Dream & Sapnap & George

Sapnap & George

Sapnap/Karl

Sapnap&Karl

Skeppy/Bad

Skeppy & Bad

Dream & Techno

Techno & Skeppy

Tommy & Tubbo

Sleepyboisinc being a family

Niki & Wilbur

Niki /Wilbur 

Other suggestions can be given but these are my main ships that are the easiest to write at least, and if you could give the specific prompt that would be awesome!!

I'm probably going to still get hate but I would like to reiterate: THESE ARE ONLINE PERSONAS ONLY, SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE WITHOUT CONSENT IS NOT POG

I'm currently making a Dream Team platonic fluff and Dreamnotfound soulmate AU so expect those, along with other requests of course

Star~Chan


	2. Quackity x Obama: Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Fow_weel_Tho 
> 
> It's times like this where I wonder why I write fanfiction

Third person POV:

"BIG Q!"

Tommy shouted at the young student intern, otherwise known by his nickname Quackity. The black haired man rolled his eyes at the blonde's shouts. It wasn't the first time he had disrupted the after-school class to poke fun at him, after all. Honestly, he was surprised Tommy hadn't failed out of class.

"What do you need now, Tommy??" Quackity made his way over to him. "I heard there's going to be a new teacher at the school!!" Tommy grinned excitedly, nodding at his friend Tubbo next to him. The brown haired boy was there solely because the two were inseparable, though he had the highest grade and Tommy the lowest.

"I really hope they're nice. After what happened with Mr. Schlatt, I don't think me or Mr. Dream or anyone else can handle another crazy teacher." The brown haired boy played with the bee charm on his necklace, something that he does commonly when he's nervous.

"Why didn't I get any word of this? You wouldn't be lying woul—"

"Excuse me?"

Quackity's head whirled around faster than George could scream "DREAM!!!", Tommy's and Tubbo's doing the same, whipping around to be greeted with the sight of a formally dressed Native American man, standing in the doorway of Quackity's classroom. 

"I believe you're talking about me, correct?" He steps further into the classroom, interrupting the studying, well only one of them was studying, the other two were bickering too common to be called studying, boys.

"Depends, who the fuck are you?" Tommy demands, jabbing a sharp finger towards the man. "Tommy, that was rude! Apologize now!" Tubbo reacted quickly and criticized him on his disrespectful behavior.

"I'm the new History Teacher. Room B15, next to Mr. Halo's room B14 and Mr. Blade's room B16." The man smooths the tie on his suit out looking slightly irritated but keeping a calm, level-headed expression dominant on his face. 

Quackity held his hand out for the man to shake, figuring that he should try and start things off on a good note and try to repair the damage that his two students had made. "I'm the student intern, Alexis. Everyone calls me Quackity though." 

The man smiles, a soft, friendly gesture. 

"Call me Obama. My name's Barack Obama."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

I don't know how to add any more details so fuck it

What an amazing start to my oneshot book 

Star~chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh


	3. Dreamnotfound Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says
> 
> This is the soulmate AU where you have a stain of your soulmate's favorite color on the place where you're first supposed to touch (skin-to-skin, eg. a handshake)

Third person POV

Everyone knew the two, the infamous George Davidson and Clay "Dream" Bloque, inseparable and partners in crime and everything in between, and the other students knew if you saw one of them, the other wasn't that far behind.

Currently, George was in the only class he had without Dream, which was Spanish, because Dream didn't have any intentions to continue down the road that middle school Spanish class lead him down. He messed up on the accents a lot, and promptly decided to not try again when offered the chance in high school.

George sighed and tapped his pencil absentmindedly on his desk, his friends Quackity and Tommy were arguing again. Quackity had corrected Tommy on his spelling, and Tommy, being Tommy, had taken that as an insult. Now they were flinging insults back and forth with the occasional screeches from Quackity. 

"Guys, please chill out. There's a couple of minutes left until the bell rings and I don't think I can deal with you two right now for that long." George turned to the arguing pair, and was immediately angered by Tommy's next statement.

"Why, so you can go back to your little Dreamie? Little Dreamie-poo?" Tommy fired back at the brunette instantaneously, and Quackity joined in with a laugh and some teasing motions, making a heart out of his hands and whatnot.

George's face flamed red, of embarrassment and anger. "Shut up! Just because you've found your soulmates already doesn't mean you get to shit on me for being close with Dream." He glared at the smug teens next to him.

"Well if I remember right, you two haven't touched right?? If you go and touch him when we're watching, I'll do your homework for the rest of the year." Tommy grinned maliciously, this would also mean that he'd win a small, totally insignificant bet with Sapnap on this.

George worked out the outcomes, worst that could happen is Dream would be mega weirded out. Best outcome, he gets no homework for the rest of the year, and maybe, just maybe, just a little bit of him hoped he'd find his soulmate in his best friend.

"You're not doing my homework, you'd bring my 96.37% down in a few days. I'm only going to comply with your sick little game if it means I actually don't have to do homework." George saw the opportunity to poke an insult at the blonde, and took it. 

"Fuck you." Tommy growled out, with Quackity nodding smugly next to him, signifying that he'll do it. George rubbed his forehead, pushing up his bangs to reveal the black backwards handprint on his forehead. This decision literally could change his life. He took a deep breath.

The bell rang, signaling the school day's end.

"And then I told her to fuck off, we've brushed against each other multiple times and my hand's still black!" Dream was ranting to George under the bleachers, waiting for the rest of their friends to show up so they could all go to the local cafe and chill out.

"She said that 'soulmates are shit'. Can you believe it?? Soulmates are shit??" Dream was on a roll now, frowning angrily and throwing his arms all about quite adorably, at least that's what George thought. 

"I told her that I've been waiting for mine, and she should shut the fuck up because she'll never mean half as much to me as my soulmate." He sat down next to George, who gave him a look that told him to calm down a little bit.

He calmed down, and started feeling his hand delicately, running his fingers through the dips of his knuckles. George wondered how it would feel to caress his best friend's hand. He'd come out as gay a year ago and Dream had come out as pan a year before that, but still, envisioning himself with the blonde was hard for him.

It was hard to believe that this adorable person was his best friend, but it was reality. George quickly grazed over past memories, letting them flow over him and his mind and take over with their faraway blissfulness. 

He got as far as the first day of the current school year, where Dream was asked by Wilbur for a date at Pizza Hut. He agreed, because, free pizza! And then their friend groups merged, and went to the nearby bakery/cafe every Friday after school. ((I swear I'm gonna start screaming The Bakery lyrics))

"Are you still with me?? Hello?? Earth to George Davidson??" Dream waved a hand in front of George's eyes that were staring off into space. George shook his head back and forth quickly, attempting to get out of his dreamlike (haha) daze. 

"George? Are you sick or something??" Instinctively, Dream put his hand on George's forehead, checking to see if he had a temperature. He put it right where the black, bland, dead soulmate mark was.

Instantly, sparks were emitted from that one touch, and Dream quickly snatched his hand away, gazing in awe at the colors spreading throughout the back of his hand. George had his mouth open, jaw dropped in shock.

"I-uh— I-um— you—and I— a-are s-soulmates?" Dream babbled and stammered, eyes darting between George's mark and his own, the fact that they both were fated to be with each other still wasn't sinking into Dream's mind.

Of course, the blonde liked him and admits that he's dreamt a couple too many times of kissing him, it was still hard to comprehend. George was surprised too, but not as much. He'd been dreaming of being with him for a couple of years now, and was shocked that the gods had decided to give him what he wanted.

"I guess so." Ouch, that came out harsher than expected. George thought.

"Are you... mad?" Dream's face dropped, his face falling at the thought that his crush didn't return the feeling. 

"No, I just think that you're disappointed. I'm not really anything... special." George looked away, in the few relationships he's had, he's been dumped other than vice versa. 

Dream acted quickly, and enveloped the smaller boy in a tender loving hug. He played with George's soft brown locks, while he struggled to process the amount of love that he was being given. 

"I love you. Don't think anything otherwise, you're my soulmate. I love you so much, you've stuck with me for so long. Hell, even if you weren't my soulmate, I still would've stuck with you." Dream whispered, continuing to pet George's hair.

"I-I don't know what to say." George's eyes brimmed with tears, this was actually happening. 

"How about an 'I love you too', hmm?" Dream gave a playful smirk. 

"Here, I'll start. I love you, George."

"I love you too, Dream."

Bonus scene

Tommy came out from behind the school building with Tubbo trailing behind him, clapping with the biggest grin George had ever seen on his face. Quackity was smiling from ear to ear next to him and Sapnap had a matching expression on his face. Behind them were Wilbur and Niki, hand in hand. 

"It's about fucking time you two!" Wilbur shouted. Niki smiled a very quiet "Yeah!" But being Niki it was really quiet. Tubbo had caught up to Tommy and the blonde had clung onto Tubbo's arm, a detail that Tommy would scold his best friend about later.

"Yeah yeah, we can tease George later. Let's head to Pogtopia, so I can beat Tommy's ass at PVP." Dream grinned. "Is Techno coming? I can go and make fun of him for being a lonely ass still." 

"I'm pretty sure he's picking up Bad and Skeppy on the the way and yes Sapnap, Karl is coming as well. Please shut up about your stupid soulmate." Tubbo chimed in, affirming Dream's thoughts. 

The group trailed over to Pogtopia and sat down on their regular table, chatting. Dream stole quick cheek kisses on George occasionally, and George blushed heavily whenever he did. 

"FUCK! Rematch, I was lagging!" Tommy banged his fist on the table after loosing, and demanded a rematch with Dream. The blonde grinned manically, the younger boy was so stubborn.

"You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for my first dreamnotfound oneshot 
> 
> If you have any feedback, leave it in the comments please, constructive criticism is heavily appreciated <3
> 
> Hope you're having a good time doing whatever it is you're doing, and have a good day/dawn/ morning/afternoon/sunset/night!
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve or Christmas or whatever holiday you’re celebrating :D
> 
> Star~chan


	4. Skephalo- Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Echo Melon on AO3, thanks so much for being so nice :)))
> 
> I probably got some of this wrong, and if I did, I'm really sorry
> 
> Also, I didn't know whether it was romantic or platonic but I'm assuming it was platonic, just based on the phrasing of the comment, and if you're looking for a romantic one I'll release the other one soon too.
> 
> Wanted to try my hand at some angst, but it'll have a happy ending since I'm nice

Third Person POV:

Skeppy gazed at the house, elegant and regal in the dark, cold nothingness apparent in his dark eyes. He flipped the flint and steel in his hands, right to left, right to left, right to left, like some sort of satanic ritual. His hand faltered and the object clanged to the ground, a soft ringing echoing out when it made impact. 

"Should I do it?" His voice was flat and dead, as he picked up the lighter. He turned to his best friend, at least that's what the Egg told him was his best friend. He was a prisoner in his own mind, trapped and pleading for freedom, battling for the control of his mind but the problem was:

He was losing the battle.

He was going to disappear and become just a useless sack of flesh on the world.

"Sure, why not?" An evil voice rung from the darkness next to the Blade before he could reply, and Dream stepped out and walked steadily towards the man. He looked at the grand house, up and down, with malicious intent in his eyes. He was always one for chaos. 

"Best friend? Do you have anything to say about this?" He turned to the Blade for guidance, who obviously was a little uncomfortable. But this was the Egg speaking, asking for the confirmation before he did something he wouldn't be able to take back. 

"Uhhh— I really think you should talk with Bad before you burn down your guys' house and all that—" The pig-man scratched the back of his neck anxiously, knowing that Dream would probably kill him later for his response. 

"Do it. He's not here to stop you. And it's your house too." Dream pushed the flint and shell to him, and towards the the single piece of TNT that would blow up the entire thing so that the only thing left in the space was dust and blocks. 

"Okay."

He struck the flint against the steel, producing a spark. Then suddenly, the TNT caught the spark and flowed white. The trio backed away from the house quickly, not wanting to die from a blast created by themselves.

Skeppy's ears rang from the large blast created, he blinked, once, twice, thrice, then his house was in pieces before him. Quartz blocks were strewn all over the place, as well as the dirt from the land underneath. 

He should have felt some sort of feeling, something, remorse, regret, sadness, guilt, or some sort of sick satisfaction from destroying the thing that he had worked so hard to create, maintain, and defend. 

He didn't.

He also should've heard the rustling of footsteps on grass behind him, indicating that Techno had left and Dream had most likely pearled away, not wanting to be held accountable for encouraging the black haired man's actions. He should have predicted the shrill, piercing shout behind him from the other owner of the house-turned-wreckage.

"WHAT IS THIS?" 

Bad fell to his knees in front of the rubble, hands covering his mouth and jaw that was dropped. A lone tear ran down his face, and anyone could and would assume that it was because his house was just blown up, but he could care less about the mansion.

He cried because he wondered where his best friend had gone.

His best friend, the one that stuck with him through thick and thin, stayed by his side when needed and gave him space when asked, but he never really needed to ask for anything, Skeppy had some sort of sixth sense when it came to knowing what Bad wanted, and procured it just to see the delight in his face.

"What does it look like? I blew up our house, of course." Bad flinched at Skeppy's cold and harsh tone, and rose to his feet slowly. He looked back at the rubble, wanting to save whatever he could do that they could begin again later, but he had more important matters to attend to.

"Skeppy? Is this Skeppy I'm talking to? Not the e-egg??" Bad placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He choked up at the word egg, at the idea that his best friend was lost to the strange object. His eyes watered, threatening to spill with tears and ruin his attempted consoling of Skeppy. 

"Depends. What're you going to say to the two of us?" Skeppy shook off the gentle hand on his shoulder with a little bit of regret, but was quickly overtaken by the egg and it's own intentions, which didn't include keeping a friendship with the other man. 

"If I'm talking to the egg, I would like to ask it to please release my friend from it's control." Bad said this after realizing that he had to be strong against the threat, so he choked back the tears that were threatening to spill and ruin his plan.

"If I'm talking to Skeppy, then I would like to ask if you could please come back to me. There's still so much that we can do, and I'm not ready to lose you yet, nor will I ever be able to lose you. You're my best friend, and my partner in crime if we did any, and we'll stick with each other through thick and thin. This is one of the thin times, but I'm not going to give up." 

After he finished his small speech, he enveloped the shorter man into a tender hug, one that Bad hoped, hoped so bad, with all his heart, would convince the egg and Skeppy that he should be released and given his own mind back to him.

His hopes came true. 

His friend, eyes no long clouded over, was wrapped in his arms, and they both wanted to never let go of each other, but that wasn't very logical so Bad pulled away and settled to sit down and link their arms together. 

"Thanks for getting me out of there Bad."

"It's no problem. Anything for my favorite muffin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long, longer than needed, and I'm pretty sure I got something wrong but oh well
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated <3
> 
> If you find anything wrong, please tell me and I'll edit it right away :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> Star~chan


	5. Skephalo: Delivery!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Tommyinnit_godofpog 
> 
> You were so sad when I said that the other one was platonic so this one's romantic
> 
> This is a Pizza Delivery and Soulmate AU
> 
> I assumed you want a romantic one so I did my best, this is another soulmate AU where when your eyes meet, you get all tingly and stuff and you know that they're your soulmate and all.

Third person POV

Bad laughed again, this time it was because Sapnap decided to squeeze some whipped cream onto George's face, causing Dream to lean over and lick the topping off his boyfriend's face, making the brown-haired boy blush darkly. He blamed it on the Florida heat though.

After he caught his breath, the situation sunk into his brain. He was the only person there who hadn't met their soulmate yet. George and Dream met when they were in middle school, Dream saving George from some bullies that were picking on him for his love of coding. This made George actually give Dream a chance to appreciate them, and now here they are.

Sapnap met his soulmate a week ago at a gaming event hosted by MrBeast. His soulmate was a light-brown haired boy by the name of Karl, they hit it off instantly after getting over the daze of meeting their beloved and took the crown in the event, and crowned each other with adoration in their eyes.

Bad had no soulmate, and his past relationships never stuck for longer than a couple of months. He was fine with being single right now, at least that's what his head said. His heart longed for the same relationship that Dream and George and Karl and Sapnap had with their partners.

"Bad! Hey Bad!" Sapnap had his hands cupped over his mouth and was shouting at the older man sitting across from him on the couch. Bad snapped out of his trance and answered Sapnap.

"Yes, what do you want??" Dream held his hands on his stomach dramatically and George imitated him, while Sapnap and Karl fell to the floor equally as dramatically. "Can we have pizza pleaseeeeee??" Dream whined.

Bad rolled his eyes, they interrupted his thinking for some pizza? He whipped out his cellphone and dialed the number of the local pizza place, putting a finger over his mouth to tell the whining adults-acting-like-children to be quiet while he was talking.

"Hello, this is Domino's. What can I get you?" A masculine voice picked up the phone after the second ring, sending chills, good ones, down Bad's spine. He fumbled with his hoodie strings in an attempt to not make himself look or sound like an idiot over the phone, but he made himself look like an idiot in front of his friends, who smirked.

"Um, can I just get two large pizzas? One pepperoni and one plain cheese? Delivered to 11266 Pine Lane please." Bad internally sighed at his little stutter in the beginning, but it was better than stuttering throughout the entire three sentences he had to say.

"Is that it?" 

"Yes, that's all. I'm paying by cash."

"That'll be 14.95."

The man hung up, and Bad dropped the phone, still in a daze. His friends teased him, but he didn't pay attention to their jeers. He was too busy trying to remember where he heard that voice before, who it belonged to. 

The pizza place was about fifteen minutes away, so Bad had about fifteen minutes to search and comb through his memory to remember where he heard this man's voice. Of course, he betted that it was someone he recorded with but he hasn't recorded any videos with anyone other than the Dream Team for a while, since he was staying with them.

He knew that some people were taken, such as Ant, Dream, George, Sapnap, Karl, MrBeast, and others. But people like Eret, Skeppy, Niki, Wilbur, and others. Tubbo and Tommy were wayyyy too young for him, and liking kids isn't ok.

After some thinking and the doorbell snapping him out of his trance, he decided to ask the pizza man who he was. He grabbed a twenty dollar bill, sprinted to the door after a couple of knocks, to make it seem like he wasn't waiting for the pizza (particularly the pizza man) to arrive. 

Opening the door revealed a man that looked to be in about his early twenties, holding two pizza boxes in front of him. He was looking at the little "✨piss baby✨" lawn flag that was on his little garden of snowdrops.

"That'll be 14.95." The man looked up, and Bad's heart skipped a beat.

Their eyes locked, and Bad could have sworn his heart stopped. A tingle ran from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes, and he immediately knew that this was the person he'd been waiting to meet for the past twenty-five years of his life. 

The man dropped the pizza, but Bad didn't care too much. The pizza man's hands covered his mouth.

"Bad?"

"Skeppy?"

Bad dropped the money and wrapped his arms around the shorter man, eyes watering from meeting his soulmate and his online best friend both irl. Skeppy's arms wrapped around the brunette in response, and the two stood there for a while, time seeming like just a little voice that said that they had to let go.

If it was up to Bad, he wouldn't let go even if you offered him a million dollars. But he knew that he'd have a lot of time to get to know him, considering that if he was a delivery man, he'd had to live here somewhere. Maybe he'd let Bad stay with him...

"BAD WHAT HAPPENED ITS BEEN FIFTEEN MINUTES ARE YOU DEAD?!" Sapnap shouted from the couch, not looking up from his phone where he was messaging Karl on Discord. Bad rolled his eyes at the sight. 

“Look who I found!~” Bad said in a sing songs voice, and George and Sapnap’s jaws dropped (Sapnap’s being a bit delayed) and Dream laughed/wheezed loudly at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“No way— Skeppy??” George got up and hugged the black haired man, giddy at seeing so many of his online friends in person. Sapnap pulled the five of them in a group hug, after ruffling Skeppy’s hair a little bit. 

“Anddddd~ he’s my soulmate too!” Bad linked arms with Skeppy, showing how proud he was at finding his beloved. George clapped, Sapnap wiggled his eyebrows, and Dream smirked in an “I knew it” way. The group picked up the pizza and set it on the counter, and started to eat because hey, it’s pizza and a little fall isn’t going to ruin it. 

“I need to get Karl here, now I’m third wheeling the four of you.” Sapnap complained, walking to the hall to call his boyfriend and ask if he could come to Dream’s house and they could cuddle.

“Domino’s getting a five star review, best pizza delivery I’ve ever had.” Bad nudged Skeppy, smiling teasingly.

“Hmm, pray tell, why?” Skeppy took the bait willingly.

“Delivering me my soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was honestly pretty cheesy, just like the pizza that they’re eating lmao
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated :D
> 
> Have a good time doing whatever it is you’re doing
> 
> Stay safe!!
> 
> Star~chan


	6. Dreamnotfound: Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this prompt thing and couldn't help but do it
> 
> Not me having so many ongoing books and thinking about discontinuing one and making another one please help 
> 
> Some of this was written on an iPad, so if the paragraph lengths are wonky that's why
> 
> This was so long, I was thinking of breaking it up but not anymore

Third-person POV

George drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently, waiting for the morning bell to right and for class to start. Of course, he's usually the first person in class so he probably'll have to wait another ten minutes for the guy he was looking for.

Unluckily for George, he and this guy were complete opposites when it came to showing up on time. George was so far to the "early" side that sometimes he had to wait for the teacher to unlock the door, and Dream was so far to the "late" side that sometimes George wondered if he was actually showing up. 

George wondered how he'd fallen in love with such a dumbass. 

But he always did, albeit a little late and with his face flushed from running down the halls at top speed. George was sure he's gotten some sort of complaint from the other classes because running at that speed causes a lot of racket, but the blonde just shook it off. 

Back to the present, the teacher eyed him knowingly. Since she'd been assigned with closing up the school for the night, she saw the two stand at the front after the end of coding club, and she would have seen the blond being offered the brunet's umbrella, the two walking to the brunet's car, and the blond taking the umbrella to walk to his own car and leave.

She sighed, their mutual attraction had gotten so out of hand to the point where literally the entire school would be ecstatic to see them get together. Hmm, it's like something out of a cheesy love movie or a book. She thought.

The alarm snapped her out of her chance and she got up from her desk to sit at the one in the front of the classroom, near the whiteboard. She wrote down the warmup analysis problems in that day's AP English class, they were to provide their point of view of the first part of a nonfiction novel of their choice.

The hot and humid weather of June was currently silenced by the pitter-patter of the rain against the window, just as the Weather app on George's phone predicted. He sighed again, as the bell rang and students began to file into the classroom, chattering about some nonsense. George caught some words here and there, like "slept with" and "super late", and with a mix of anger and mortification, the boy blushed.

He was angry, the blond wasn't usually one to sleep around and neither was the brunet, so Dream must've done the devil's tango with his boyfriend or girlfriend or S.O. A pang of disgust hit George in his heart, they were in high school after all, but George realized that he was also a little jealous. 

With a huff, he declared that feelings or not, he didn't have time to chase after the perfect boyfriend material, with his bright smile and kind nature and beautiful blond locks and—

SHUT UP HEART!

He resumed his previous, previous thought process and decided that feelings or not, he wants his umbrella back, the umbrella that his grandmother gave him when he was younger. His heart warmed at the woman, she was just the sweetest person he'd come across. The lowerclassman Tubbo and Lani, when around bees, came to a close second.

"Class, please take your seats and sit down. It's time to begin the lesson."

Time skip: Recess/Lunch/Free period

George was now tapping his foot against the ground impatiently, staring at the clock. Seriously, it was two o'clock and Dream hadn't shown up at all. George expressed his saltiness and anger at the blond by saying "He's not here." In every single class when the teacher called his name. 

He finished his sandwich and got up and threw his paper bag into the trash can. On his way to the library, he was stopped in the hallway. It was by Nihachu aka Niki, the sweet, quiet girl in his chemistry class (that often hung out with the very loud Minx, which George though was a strange combination) who was the definition of "bean that could kill you if they wanted to". 

She asked him if he knew where Wilbur, the head musician in the General Instruments class. She started to give an explanation but George just pointed to the parking lot, where he saw the brunet strumming his guitar absentmindedly on a bench.

He continued walking and was again stopped by someone, this time by a quiet boy who was also in coding club, a brunet that goes by the name Ant. He asked George where his boyfriend was, and George shrugged and said he thought he saw Velvet in the cafeteria. Ant thanked him and left.

George was starting to get annoyed, he just wanted to march over to Dream's house and demand his umbrella back, and he was going to do it whether the blond was ready or not. Most likely not, if he's been gone this long. His brain added snippily.

When he was a couple of meters away from the door, he was once again stopped, but this time by a boy with his brown hair covering his eyes that looked like he'd been running and crying at the same time, who slammed into the brunet abruptly. 

George, like the nice person he was, dragged the boy to the nearest bench and offered him a tissue from his bag. The boy took it and wiped his eyes, and once he had relatively regained his composure, George realized it was Fundy, Dream's boyfriend. 

"Why are you here, aren't you supposed to be at Dream's house and fucking him or something?" George immediately regretted snapping at the obviously hurt boy who looked at him in shock, but before he could apologize, he burst into tears again.

"He- he- saw me— I didn't mean to— and then- it was too much an I— I didn't mean to!" Fundy hiccuped and sobbed, and he curled up again. 

"Calm down, deep breaths. What happened exactly?"

Fundy followed his advice, and began to explain.

"I slept over with him and Sapnap, and Sapnap teased him on the little umbrella with the blue waves on it, and I bend easy to peer pressure and joined in, and then he dumped me shouting 'THAT UMBRELLA'S THE MOST PRECIOUS THING I HAVE RIGHT NOW' and kicked us out." Fundy admitted shamefully, eyes once again threatening to spill with his tears.

"Thankfully, I've been thinking that his affection's been directed towards someone else and he's been super distant... I guess that it was never meant to be." ((I had to you guys, I couldn't resist))

George's heart filled with hope that he didn't know that he wanted, and he walked the now okay boy to Wilbur, asking the brown-haired boy with a beanie to comfort him more. 

George had somewhere to be.

He grabbed his bike (hey, the boss of the pizza place was stingy with his money) and set off towards the house of the man who had his umbrella, but this time not fully intent on taking back the thing that was precious to the two of them. 

Time skip- About fifteen minutes, since Drem doesn't live too far away.

George knocked on the door three times and stepped back, almost tripping down the stairs and landing on his bike in the process. He tapped his foot against the pavement, annoyed because he knew that the blond was home (he could see the car in the driveway was parked).

He lifted his wrist and stepped forward to knock again and was blown backward from the door opening outwards. Shit, I thought that was an inwards-opening door. Thankfully, his dear bike looked like it decided to break his fall. 

Hallelujah to me, luckiest guy in the world. God loves me so fucking much.

A few minutes later, he was in the bathroom of Dream's house with an icepack to his back and a bandage to his right hand. After he fell, Dream fussed over him, asking if he was okay over and over again.

George was sort of pleased at the constant attention that he'd been receiving, being coddled and fussed over was something that he hadn't experienced since he was younger, his parents never being the super super affectionate type.

The rational part of his brain scolded him though. He obeyed it's wishes, and bluntly asked, "So, are you going to tell me why you broke up with your boyfriend and said that my umbrella was the most precious thing you have?"

Dream froze in the middle of putting more bandages on George's hands, and the blond covered his mouth with his hands. "How do you know that?" George rolled his eyes, as if Fundy was the type of person to not tell at least one person about a horrible breakup. 

"Fundy told me. He's okay now, but you really took a toll on him." 

"Shit. I didn't mean to be mean... I just realized that it was from pity that I was with him. My parents said it's not healthy to be with someone if you don't love them."

George nodded.

"And... I probably shouldn't be with someone when I love someone else." Dream caressed George's face gently, similar to how a doctor inspected their patients. George didn't fail to see the loving intent behind the motion though. He practically melted at finally getting attention from the blond.

George got a strange rush of confidence, and clasped the younger' hand in his. The brunet smiled cheekily.

"Oh, and who may that be?" George questioned teasingly, a look of innocence on his face. 

"Hmm, he may or may not be sitting in front of me right now, my hand in his." Dream played along, equally as teasing.

"Oh, does he have his hand on your cheek now?" It was George's turn to caress Dream's face, stopping with his hand on his cheek.

"He does. Does he... love me as well?" Dream took a leap of faith, eyes closing in nervousness.

George smiled, a look of pure love and adoration and relief. He embraced the younger in a tender hug, resting his head on his shoulder, eyes closing in bliss of the feeling of embracing his crush. 

"Yes. I love you, Dream."

"I love you too."

Bonus scene because god I'm already at nineteen hundred words might as well push the limit. 

"You better be giving me back my damn umbrella." George pulled away, tapping the freckled nose of the blond jokingly. 

"I will. I have something even more precious in my possession right now." Dream laughed, the joke a bit too funny to him to contain.

George, oh-so-dense George Davidson, his brain out the window and picked up by the wind, didn't pick up on the implication. His eyebrows raised in pure confusion. 

"What is it?? I don't remember giving you anything. And my umbrella is mine now, thank you very much. You're not taking it from me again, mister." George scolded Dream, still not getting the reference.

The blond wheezed loudly, a sound that both made George happy and embarrassed. He whacked the other with the roll of bandages, "Shut up, just tell me already!" 

"You. I have you now."

George grinned softly. 

"I have you too."

"And I'm never letting you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took so fucking long, there's like two thousand+ words on this stupid thing
> 
> Anywaysss, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Have a good time doing whatever it is you're doing,
> 
> Stay safe :D
> 
> Star~chan


	7. Dreamnotfound: Left or Right? (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the picture above (or below, depending on what site you’re on), enjoy please
> 
> requested by certain folks on discord
> 
> not me neglecting my five other books to write this one—
> 
> tw: sexual innuendos (?) but i can't write smut so none of that
> 
> If you're wondering, Dream and Sapnap both live in the same city in this AU
> 
> I had to literally fight the urge to make this an A/B/O oneshot, expect that next lmao
> 
> I'm looking back and cringing at the cheesiness, too late to change now
> 
> SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO ADD IMAGES THIS ONESHOT DOESNT MAKE SENSE HELP ME
> 
> OKAY AFTER THINKING OVER ILL EXPLAIN:
> 
> Some lady on Twitter posted that her flight had gotten delayed, so she started swiping through tinder, she swiped left on a dude then someone said “ouch hard no for that one” and she turned around and tHERE WAS THE GUY SHE SWIPED LEFT ON

Third-person pov:

George stretched, and headed to one of the nearby chairs to go and tell his friend that he'd landed. The small omega sat down, yawning, drained from the ten hour flight. He frowned when he opened his phone, seeing Dream's message from about twenty two minutes ago. 

Dream:

i have to go nd pick up sapnap, he wanted me to drop him off at walmart to buy sm shit, sigh

George smiled a tiny grin, the people around him most likely wondering what made him so happy. He didn't care, being in love had the smallest, slightest thing have a giant effect on him and his mood. The alpha took such good care of him, even adjusting his sleep schedule, how could George not fall in love with him? 

A small part of George wished that his chocolatey ice cream scent, when they met up, would be the one to knock the alpha over, tantalizing and enticing, teasing him to come closer, to mate, to spend the rest of his life with, to make new life during his time with the other half of himself. 

That reminds the brunet...

He was under the impression that Dream was already in a relationship, with a girl that he'd previously mentioned on a Discord call a few months back. Though they weren't True Mates, Dream was so lonely that it seemed like he was willing to try to make it work with a girl whose fate wasn't to be with him, but to a different alpha. 

That night was the first night where he couldn't sleep well, knowing that Dream was probably snuggling with the omega over four thousand miles away.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket again, for after his mother asked why he was feeling so bad, she encouraged him to try some sort of dating site. He did, to try and get his mind off of the blond, but he couldn't help but listen to Road Trip on repeat once it came out. He remembered sitting quietly on his seat while Dream asked him to listen to him sing acapella. 

Of course he complied, feeling slightly honored that Dream trusted him enough to sing to him, and a small part of him wanted him to do that all the time, for the rest of their lives. Whenever he listened to the song, his heart lifted a little bit, knowing that he had some influence on such a important thing of Dream's life.

To put the joy into comparison, when Dream sang Sweater Weather very, very, very softly, George's heart swelled with adoration. Listening to Road Trip? Forget it, he almost died. He turned his Discord notifs off while he went to

With a sigh, he continued to swipe left through a multitude of pictures. He always thought that judging people practically based on what they looked was extremely superficial. Because, if he's being honest, nobody measures up to Dream. Even if he did bother to try and look at people's profiles, he knows that many people just carelessly swipe right, not ending up with people that they'd actually get along with.

And don't even get him started on the abundance and persistence of the porn robots. *shivers*

They knew that he was an omega, but didn't know that he wasn't desperate for some alpha's knot to plug him up. His heats were just fine, thank you very much, though they would probably get worse after he met his true mate. During his heats all he wanted was someone to cuddle, snuggle, and nest with.

I probably won't get that anytime soon... 

He shook his head to snap out of his daze, and continued to fantasize about spending time with the blond, he's always wondered how it felt to live in a place with such warm weather, he's been okay with the cold but he'd welcome a change in weather.

The brunet probably should've noticed the presence behind him, or the fact that the man on screen looked suspiciously like his best friend, or the scent that wafted from behind him that smelled just like the homemade apple cinnamon pie that his mother made for Thanksgiving (but better). All he could dream of was seeing Dream at the airport, standing there, waiting for him, a giant lopsided grin across his freckled face, framed by his blonde locks.

"Wow, I guess that was a real big fat no for that guy, hm?" A familiar voice snickers behind him. 

George whipped around so fast he was surprised that his neck didn't snap, and he was greeted with the grinning face of Dream, and the best scent he's ever smelled bombarding his nose. He got up slowly, walked around the couch he was sitting on, and looked at the alpha, the source of the strong scent. 

He was sure that he looked absolutely drunk or higher than the clouds or a combination of both, but the fact that Dream looked the same way gave him some reassurance. His inner omega was practically foaming at the mouth, the fact that they had found their true mate AND their true mate was also infatuated with their chocolate scent had George completely ecstatic. 

Without a second thought, he was embraced in the best hug that he'd ever experienced in his entire life, better than any hugs given by his friends or his mother, better than he'd imagined hugging Dream would have been once they finally met up. 

The comforting and still enticing scent wrapped around him like a blanket, soaking into his clothes, cloaking him in the sweet but strong smell of apple pie. His omega was still going crazy, because if he was being soaked in the alpha's scent, his chocolate smell would also be cloaking the alpha, warning all omegas that he was taken. 

The two mates spent a few minutes in airport, hugging and scenting and enjoying finally finding the person that they'd spend the rest of their lives with. The hustle and bustle of the airport was background noise, neither person of the pair paying attention to their surroundings, just to their mate.

"That was not expected, but holy shit am I glad that it happened." Dream blurted out nervously, smiling contentedly at the warm sight of George wrapped up in his arms where he belonged. George made a happy sound of approval, and hugged the alpha tighter, letting Dream's scent flow over him (even) more, smooth as water flowing over rocks. 

"You know, I think we should get out of here.  
George grinned, pulling himself off of the blond with minimal difficulty (hey, you'd be like that too if you just met your soulmate) and moved to scoop up his bag from the floor.

Dream, with his ever-fast reflexes, beat him to it, lifting the handle of the suitcase to roll it by his side. He faced away from George, and taking the hint, he jumped onto the taller's back. He smiled and rubbed his face into the nape of Dream's neck, hopeful of what was to come. 

Forgetting his phone shoved deep in his suitcase, he didn't notice the reminder that popped up, right on time.

Oh no...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap folks! I'll continue this and release another part in a few days or a week or maybe more/less, depends on how motivated I get since my emptiness has taken over my life, so watch for that :D
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed, and please remember to have an amazing day/night/afternoon/morning/evening doing whatever you're doing <3
> 
> Star~Chan

**Author's Note:**

> help


End file.
